Patchnotes for 22 Jan 2014
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2014 Quests + Patchlist 22nd Quests A extremely large portion of this update has been focused on designing new and interesting quests. Each quest took roughly an hour to script and then another 5-30 minutes of testing for each quest, multiple times to ensure they function as intended after changes. Many new and interesting quests/quest lines have been added. There were a lot of great suggestions in the Design a Quest Event that took place, some have even been implemented. Some suggestions from players, staff and my ideas required quite a few changes to the original questing systems to allow for them to work as intended, so a bit of time has been spent extending the current quest system to benefit these new ideas for quests. New Command /RemoveCompleteQuest or /rcq This command will use 40 Red Perin to remove all your completed quests. This is useful so that you can re-do all the previously completed quests again for their rewards and challenges. New Quests Speed Run Quests start-able from Helgar In Saint Morning. Think you have what it takes to kill bosses in a limited amount of time? Then this is the quest line for you! Be aware the upper difficulties will require a bit of team work as they are, well extremely hard to complete. Also keep in mind dungeon re-enter times. *Razgul Speed-run Quest line added, Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme difficulties. *Kalgas Speed-run Quest line added, Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme difficulties. *Behemoth Speed-run Quest line added, Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme difficulties. *Kheldor Speed-run Quest line added, Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme difficulties. Once all the above Speed Run quests are complete the following quest line will unlock. *Kill all the bosses Speed-run Quest line added, Easy, Medium, Hard and Extreme difficulties. *Lost Shipment Quest Line added (3x), start-able from Krinton in Darkon. *Find the Thief Quest Line added (3x), start-able from Losha in Eastern Flaris (Requires Lost Shipment Quest line to be finished) *Riddle Quest Line added (6x), start-able from Ismeralda in Flaris. There will be no guides for this and staff won't give any clues. This is for the dedicated and will require a bit of flyff knowledge. *Collect ALL the Things Quest Line added (9/18), start-able from the Strange Collector at Saint Morning Station. This was the winning quest of the Design a quest event. Designed by Amnesty, this quest requires players to search for some rare and collectable items. Full details of this can be found here. The remaining 9 parts will be scripted in the future, as well as other winners and suggestions from the Design a Quest Event. Changes to Existing Quests *Fixed the quest for Dekane Mines Entrance Key. Monsters in the Dekane Mines drop RC. Once this quest has been completed, you can double click the card key to teleport into Dekane Mines. *Halved the rewards for Hunt of the Mighty Beasts Quest line. New *Aurum Armor Sets You may of seen staff wearing some golden armor, well this is the new end game armor. We have decided that these sets will remain as only being obtainable in game for the first 3 weeks. This allows all players a fair chance at obtaining their own Aurum Set. However they won't be cheap, they will cost 120,000 Mazey Quest Chips purchasable from the Strange Collector is Saint Morning. On or around Wednesday the 12th of February they will be added to the Donor Item Store, the donor version will come with 4 free Scroll of Transfer Awakes. *Guitar Cloaks bonuses added * New Mazey Flyff Client theme. You may of seen some of our Graphic Designer's Indigo's work already such as the new banners on the forums, or the new navigation/header on the main website. Now she has turned her talent to changing the theme to be that of a soft blue. It looks amazing! *PvE damage has been added as an option to the jewel socketing. It has the same values as PvP, so a perfect item would be able to get 72% PvE damage increase. *FAQ added to 'Y' It has also been updated with useful information. Housing can still be found in the start Menu. Have a question that you need an answer for? Press why(Y) and you may find the answer you are looking for. Rock Paper Scissors Minigame Rock Paper Scissors has been added to Bernard in Darkon. Bernard has won 15 back to back titles in the World Championship Rock Paper Scissors Tournaments over the past 5 years. If you think you have what it takes to beat him and win his prizes, then you will be required to purchase a Rock-Paper-Scissors Token's from Wafor for 1k Red Chips to challenge him. *The Prizes that can be won can be seen in the following table. General Fixes *Sneaker, Satan, Rooting, Priests Grasp and First Blood skills changed to be -10000% speed, thus fixing them from currently having no affect on players. A change that was applied a few updates ago made these skills add 0% to speed instead of changing it to be 0%. *Hawkeye skill will now work and have a benefit for Crackshooters again. *Christmas Tokens removed from randomly dropping. These were accidentally left in last update. *Removed the auto guild loss when your Guild leader dies or gets disconnected in the Monster Clash. The only way that a guild can be eliminated is if all players from your guilds lineup are not in the Monster Clash Arena. *Changed the Aurum Slayer Suit (M/F) to have the correct model. *Lord error window that popped up when "L" was pressed and player was not lord has been removed. *Christmas Exchange Removed. *Guild Siege Arena slightly changed. Fixed the method people had been using to bug a Seraph into the guild siege to get themselves buffs. Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t2277-quests-patchlist-22nd